A New Champion
by FeloriaForever
Summary: Ash Ketchem defeating the Hoenn Pokemon League and becoming the champion, New girl moves into Little town, Etc. Etc. Just read the story you'll found out what happens
1. New Champion

A New Champion

A/N: I am new to this and this is my first story so please be nice to me. I wrote it during science class.

* * *

><p>Ash had finally made his way to the Pokémon League. He and Pikachu had come a long way since Pallet Town; they had trained hard and were ready to defeat the elite four and the champion. Pikachu gave a squeak of joy.<p>

'Yeah, let's show them what we got!' Ash said.

As they made their way into the building they saw that the Pokémon League had everything from the Pokémon centre to the Pokémon mart. Ash immediately went to the Pokémon mart and began to buy full revives for his team.

'I know that Pikachu and the team will do great, but I don't know what the Elite four have up their sleeve, they could wipe me out in seconds. I have to be prepared.'

As Ash finishes buying potions from the Pokémon League, he sees a trainer come out of the door that leads to the first room who is dashing to the Pokémon centre to revive his beloved Pokémon. As the trainer hands over his Pokémon, Ash sees that the Pokémon are totally beaten up. Pikachu sees the unconscious Pokémon as well and gives a squeak of horror.

'Come on Pikachu, if we lose our courage, we'll never defeat the Elite four, now let's go battle'. So Ash and Pikachu make their way to the back door that leads to the first room.

* * *

><p>As Ash enter the room, he his greeted by Sydney, the first of the Elite Four.<p>

'Hello trainer, welcome to the Pokémon League, I am Sydney of the Elite Four, I am the first because no one ever gets past me. You saw that puny trainer run out of here with here weak Pokémon. Now I will give you the chance to battle me and lose or you can turn around and leave. Your choice, choose wisely.'

'I will battle and defeat you Sydney, prepare to be crushed.'

'Very well, you have chosen your path, now witness my wrath and weep in despair'

The battle between Ash and Sydney is very intense, Ash is giving it everything he's got and has used only three of his full revives. Sydney is very impressed but is getting bored so he decides to end it quickly by sending out Absol.

'Absol, use bite'

Ash has Pikachu use thunderbolt on Absol who now lies unconscious. Sydney is now getting angry and doubtful that he may, for the first time since Steven became champion, beaten. Sydney releases his last Pokémon Mighteyena who is Sydney's strongest Pokémon.

'Mightyena, appear'

Sydney laughs evilly 'Let's see if you can defeat my strongest Pokémon'

Ash see's that Pikachu isn't strong enough to knock Mightyena unconscious, so he retracts Pikachu and sends out Charizard.

'Pikachu, come back'

'Charizard, appear'

Sydney talking to himself: Charizard a fire-powered Pokémon, if Ash has taught it Blast Burn, then I'm finished.

Unfortunately for Sydney, Charizard did know Blast Burn

Ash: 'Charizard use Blast Burn'

Sydney: Mightyena, dodge it'

Mightyena tried to dodge but was too late and was hit by Charizard's Blast Burn and was knocked on unconscious. Sydney is out of usable Pokémon.

Sydney: 'Well done trainer, you have defeated me. It seems I have met my match; you are not as weak as I thought you were. The bond that you share with your Pokémon will take you far, maybe far enough to become the next champion. Now go forth to the next room, but if I can offer you some advice, the second of the Elite four uses dark-ghost Pokémon that are very strong. Farewell and good luck.'

* * *

><p>Ash had defeated Phoebe the second and Glacia the third of the Elite Four and has just defeated Drake, the Fourth of the Elite Four, he is ready to become the new champion of Hoenn. As he and Pikachu make their way up to the final room they are greeted by an old friend… Steven.<p>

'Steven, you're the champion of Hoenn league?'

'Yes, I am, now are we going to battle or have a long chit-chat about how I became champion'

'Definitely battle, let's go' said Ash

Steven is impressed with ash and his Pokémon, of course he expected a good battle but he did not anticipate that ash would grow stronger since their last meeting. Ash felt that he and his team were doing great. Pikachu was getting weak and would soon be knocked unconscious so he brought out Charazard while he revived Pikachu. Steven decided that to meet Charazard's strength, he would bring out Metagross.

'Metagross appear'

'Metagross, use Rock Tomb'

Ash: 'Charizard, use Blast Burn'

Charizard's Blast Burn melted to rocks pelting towards him, but also caught Metagross' skin and burned him.

Steven: 'Metagross, use Earthquake'

Ash: Charizard, dodge it by using fly, and then use hyperbeam'

Metagross was strong and tried hard to defend the oncoming moves but was knocked unconscious by Charazard. Steven felt that if Ash continued to play his cards right, he would be the new champion. Ash had already defeated five of his Pokémon, so he brought out his last Pokémon, Lucario. Ash saw that he could defeat Lucario with Pikachu, so he brought Pikachu out to finish of the battle

Steven: 'Lucario use Iron tail'

'Pikachu dodge it'

Lucario was too quick for Pikachu and attacked him

Pikachu was pushed down to ground from the force of the attack but got up quickly and used Quick Attack even though Ash didn't tell him to.

Pikachu attacked Lucario who fell to the ground feeling dazed.

Pikachu: 'PIKACHUUUUUUU!'

Ash: 'Way to go Pikachu, finish him off'

Pikachu took advantage that Lucario was distracted and knocked him unconscious with Thunderbolt

'Pikachu, you did it. We've defeated Steven!'

Steven: 'Congratulations, Ash. I had faith that someday you would become the new champion of Hoenn League and now you have. I am proud of you.'

'Thanks Steven'

Right then all around Hoenn, TV programs were interrupted to report the event of a New Champion being crowned.

TV Reporter: 'We interrupt this program to report the event of a new champion. At 11:37am Ash Ketchum defeated the champion Steven Stone with his Pokémon Pikachu using Thunderbolt to defeat Steven's Lucario. Congratulations to Ash Ketchum for becoming champion of Hoenn.'

Ash's mum watching TV at home: 'Well done Ash, you did, you finally did'

* * *

><p>AN: If I can think of how Ash battles Gary, then I will add that Chpt.

As Ash comes down to the bottom floor of the Pokémon League Building, everybody greets him and congratulates him on becoming the new champion. Then Ash's rival comes running into the building ready to defeat the champion which he thinks is still Steven seeing as he not see the TV due to being in the Victory Cave at the time

Ash's rival Gary: 'I finally made it out that cave. I'm ready to defeat the champion and become the new champion'

'Alright then defeat the Elite Four and then we can battle' Ash said

Gary: Very funny, I guess you're here to try and become the champion'

'No, actually I am the champion' Ash said

Steven: I'm sorry Garry, but you are too late, I have already been defeated and am no longer champion'

'You aren't a real champion, you just got lucky. He probably went easy on you. Well don't worry, I won't, I will defeat you and then I will become champion'. Gary storms out of building and flies away.

Ash says sarcastically: Well, I can't wait till that day arrives'. Everybody laughs

**Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought of it**

**(o,o)**


	2. New Beginning

**Chpt.5 New trainer **

**A/N: hey I am adding an o/c to my story plus there will be a little romance in this Chpt. **

In Ever Grand City, Ash is having a great time with his new life. He had battled a few tough trainers who were strong enough to defeat the Elite Four but couldn't match Ash's strength. Every so often he goes over to see friends or relatives. But that is soon all about to change.

One day Ash and Pikachu went to visit his Mum and friends In Pallet Town when he saw a family moving in next-door to him. As Ash went over to introduce himself he saw a girl of his own age training with her Pokémon. She had a Septile, Mantric, Nuzleaf and a Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu was full of delight and ran over to the new girl's Pikachu.

The new girl's Pikachu had spotted Ash's Pikachu running towards her and hid behind the new girl.

New girl talking to Ash's Pikachu: 'Shoo, go away'

Ash: 'Pikachu, come here'

New Girl: 'He's yours?'

'Yeah, sorry about that'

'Welcome to Pallet Town, I'm Ash Ketchem'

New Girl: 'I'm Annie, this is Lesley'

Pikachu talking to Lesley: 'Pika!'

Lesley stills hides behind Annie

Annie: 'Lesley, don't shy, say hello'

Lesley mutters quietly: 'pika'

Annie: Lesley is scared of Pokémon she doesn't know'

Ash: Oh, well…

Brock comes out to see where Ash is and spots Annie, his eyes become all dreamy and he runs out to Annie love-struck with his arms wide open. Lesley sees Rock running towards Annie looking crazy so she jumps in front of Annie and uses Thunderbolt on Brock.

Lesley: PIKACHUUUU!

Brock his struck by the thunderbolt and falls to the ground burned and dazed.

Ash: Brock!

Annie runs over to Brock all emotional: I'm so sorry about that, Lesley is very protective around me. She will attack anyone who she thinks is a danger to me. I'm really sorry!'

Brock dazedly with a smile: 'it's ok' and faints.

Ash slightly laughing: 'he'll be alright, Lesley sure is strong'

Annie: 'like I said, she's protective of me so she's naturally strong'

Pikachu to Ash:' Pika Pika'

Ash to Pikachu: 'That's a great idea'

'Pikachu would like battle Lesley in a one on one round'

Annie to Lesley: 'what do you say Lesley, want to battle?'

Lesley: Pika!'

**Chpt. 6 Pikachu vs. Pikachu**

May: 'Pikachu, are you ready?'

Pikachu: 'Pika!'

'Lesley are you ready'?

Lesley: 'Pika!'

'Ok, Annie goes first, Battle'

Annie: 'Let's do this, Lesley use Iron Tail!'

Ash: 'Pikachu use Quick Attack'

The battle between Pikachu and Lesley is very intense; Lesley is very strong, almost as strong as Pikachu. Ash is very impressed with how Annie has trained Lesley.

Annie: 'Lesley, use double team'

Ash: 'Pikachu, shock wave now!'

Lesley was strong and tried hard but in the end she was defeated by Pikachu.

Ash: 'Good battle, your bond with Lesley is strong. You two will go very far together.'

**Chpt. 7 Truth and Lies**

Annie: 'Well since you're a trainer, and I'm a trainer we should travel to the Pokémon league together and defeat the champion'

Ash: 'I would love to, but I can't, I work at the Pokémon League. In fact I have to get back soon. But it was nice meeting you.'

Annie: 'Oh ok then, when I make it to the Pokémon League I'll be sure to say hi.'

Ash: 'I'll be waiting'

Ash says goodbye to his mother and flies off.

Brock still slightly dazed: So Annie, do you want to meet me and my Pokémon?

Annie: 'Listen Rock, you're a really nice guy, but I already have a boyfriend'

Brock crying: 'WHAT!'

Annie: 'Sorry! We were together in Mossdeep but then my mum and I moved here'

'But we can still be friends, Brock'

Brock still crying: 'Ok'

'Great well see you later Brock'

Annie walks into house

Annie: 'Hey mum'

Annie's mum: 'Oh there you, you'll never guess who lives next door to us'

Annie: 'Ash Ketchum's mum?'

Annie's mum: 'Yeah, but her son is the new champion that everyone is talking about'

Annie: 'What that can't be right, Ash is just a…'

_Ash:_ "_I work at the Pokémon League" _

Annie: 'Oh my Gosh'


	3. Annie's Journey

**Chpt. 3 Annie's Journey**

Since learning that Ash is Hoenn's new champion, Annie is determined to see him at the Pokémon league so she and Lesley set of on their journey towards Ever Grand City. At this moment Annie Dewford Town battling Brawly in the Dewford Gym.

'Lesley use Iron Tail'

Lesley: 'Pika!'

Brawly: 'Machop, use dodge it, then use Seismic Toss'

Lesley is hit by Machop's Seismic Toss but hits Machop with her Iron Tail which causes Machop to fall to the ground and faint.

Annie: 'Yes I did, I've won my second battle against a Gym Leader. Well done Lesley'

Lesley stumbling around: 'pika pika'

Brawly: 'Well done Annie, you have defeated me. Please accept this Knuckle Badge and this TM. That badge allows pokemon the ability to use the HM Rock Smash'

'Thanking Brawly'

Walks out of Gym and starts heading towards Mauville City. While she is in the cave tunnel that leads to Vendanturf Town she is jumped upon by Team Rocket who have been following her since Pallet Town.

Jessie: 'Well hello there trainer, are you lost?'

Annie: 'No actually I'm not'

Lesley gets defensive about Annie and Starts to attack Jessie

Jessie: Seviper, use bite on that Pikachu

Seviper go to attack Lesley but before he can he is struck by a Shock Wave from somewhere in the dark.

Annie and Team Rocket face Garry coming out of the darkness with Electivire by his side.

'Who are you?' asked James

'I'm Garry Oaks, this is Electivire'

'That's nice, now prepare for a beating kid' said Jessie

'Electivire use Thunderbolt!'

Lesley decides that she want to hurt Team Rocket as well so she strikes up a thunderbolt as well

Team Rocket tried to run but were hit by a double Thunderbolt and blasted out of the cave in to the sky.


	4. Friend or Enemy

'Thank you for that. I'm Annie, this Lesley' Annie told Gary

'I'm Gary Oak, and don't worry about Team Rocket. They're also trying to steal other trainer's pokemon but they are always stopped' Garry said

'Who are they and why do they try and steal other people's pokémon?'

'Their' Garry explained 'names are Jessie and James and they work for a man they call the "Master" who sends them out to steal rare pokemon. The number one pokemon their after is a Pikachu, it explains why they jumped at you.'

'Oh, well thank-you for helping me and for saving Lesley'

'No problem, just out of curiosity, where are you headed?'

'Me, I'm headed to the Ever Grand City to see an friend of mine, but first I want to collect all eight Gym Badges' Annie said

'Me too, I travel with you and be your friendly companion. Besides I know every town, city and island in Hoenn so you will need my help.'

So Annie and Gary travelled off together going to every town battling Gym Leaders, trainers, and even each other to strengthen their pokemon and preparing for what was to come at the Pokemon League.


	5. Back to the Pokemon League

**Chpt. 5 Back to Pok****é****mon League**

Annie and Gary had finally made it to Ever Grand City. Now the only thing standing in their way between them and the Pokémon League was Victory Road. They had wondered in the cave for a long time before they made it out to the other side. As soon as they made their way into the building, Annie went over to the pokemart while Gary went to the Poke centre to fully revive his pokemon against. While Annie was at the pokemart, she was thinking over how she would confront Ash, could she just go up and see him without having to battle the elite four or would she have to wait. So many thoughts were rushing though her head wondering what she would say when she saw him.

When she finished pretending to buy stuff, Ash walked into the building. He had just come back from visiting Steven in Mossdeep. He saw Annie standing at the pokemart and turned around to walk but out but Annie had left the pokemart and saw ash walking out.

'Ash, is that you?' Annie asked

Ash turned around and walked back towards her

'Yeah, well you found me. Welcome to Ever Grand City'

'Can we talk?' Annie asked

While Annie is talking to Ash outside Gary is getting ready to battle Ash with his pokemon.

'Ha, I get him and his Pikachu. He is useless without his little friend. If I get rid of it then ash will crumble in battle and I will be the new champion.

As Ash and Annie come back in, Ash is confronted by Gary.

'Gary, what are you doing here, let me guess you think you're ready to challenge me?'

'Wait, you know him?' Annie asked shocked

'Yeah, he's my neighbour and rival, we used to be best friends but Gary changed' Ash explained

'Why do you ask, do you know him?'

'Yeah, I do he travelled with me here, we collected our Gym Badges together and made our way here to defeat the champion which was actually our original plan but then my mum told me that you were the champion, so I came to see you and straighten things out, but at Vendanturf I was attacked by Team Rocket who wanted to steal Lesley but then Gary came out of nowhere and rescued me and Lesley and so we decides to travel here together.' Annie explains between breathes

'Wait you say he came out of nowhere when he saved you from Jessie and James. That means that he would have to have known where you were which means that he was following you from Pallet Town.' Ask asked confused

'Did you follow me Gary?' Annie asked

'Yes I did, I heard that you going to Ever Grand City, so I followed you all the way wondering when I could show myself and make up a story about myself, but then Team Rocket showed up and I knew that I had the perfect opportunity to come out and save you leading to me and you heading toward the Pokémon League where I was Going to defeat Ash. And now that I'm here let's battle'

'So if you wanted to go to the Pokemon League, why did you need me?' Annie asked angrily

'I don't know really, well one thing's for sure I don't need you know' Garry laughed evilly

'You're not getting away with this, Lesley use Thunderbolt!'

'PIKACHUUUUUU!'

'So you want to battle do you? Alright let's battle Electivire use Iron Tail!'

As Electivire charges towards Lesley, Pikachu runs out in front and absorbs Electivire's Iron Tail and falls to the ground unconscious.

Ash 'Pikachu!'

Lesley runs over to Pikachu and sees that he is unconscious and becomes very angry.

While Gary is laughing, Lesley gets up and faces him

Lesley 'PIKACHUU!'

Lesley had used Thunderbolt on Gary but had also used Volt Tackle as well which sends Gary and Electivire flying through the ceiling and into the sky.

Everybody runs over to Pikachu who lies unconscious on the ground. Ash picks him up and brings him to the poke centre who immediately revives him.

'Thank you Pikachu' Annie said

'Pika' squeaked Lesley

'So Annie, do you want to try Champion?' asked Ash

'Actually I don't, being champion just isn't me' Annie said

So Annie went back to Pallet town and Ash stayed in Ever Grand City where they lived the rest of the lives. Whenever Ash came to Pallet town to visit his mum and friends he would see Annie and occasionally have battles. One day in Ever Grand City, a trainer came to challenge Ash and actually defeated him so Ash went back to Pallet Town to live there. Eventually Ash married Annie. Also Pikachu and Lesley grew close and had a Pichu. All was well and good.


End file.
